Question: Simplify the expression. $(2t^{4}-3t)(-4t^{3}-2t^{2}-5t)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ 2 t^4 (-4 t^3) + 2 t^4 (-2 t^2) + 2 t^4 (-5 t) - 3 t (-4 t^3) - 3 t (-2 t^2) - 3 t (-5 t) $ Simplify. $-8t^{7}-4t^{6}-10t^{5}+12t^{4}+6t^{3}+15t^{2}$